une visite médical peut entraîner bien des choses!
by Le-prince-psychopathe-Bel
Summary: Une petite histoire qui commence par un visite médical qui à terrorisé Lavi, bien sur il faut que quelqu'un le console.  Pas de lemon au premier chapitre mais au deuxième chapitre . . .     Merci de Lire!
1. La visite médical

Salut me revici pour une nouvelle histoire! Encore un Laven! Et oui c'est mon couple yaoi préféré! Ils sont tro mignon! enfin pas de lemon pour ce chapitre mais je compte bien en faire un! [juste une remarque lemon en englais ça veux dire citron c'est bizarre d'utiliser ce mot pour définir une fanfiction.]

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Katsura Hoshino, sinon Lavi et Allen sortiraient ensemble depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Allen<em>

Salut, moi c'est Allen Walker je suis un exorciste et j'habite à la congrégation de l'ombre. Aujourd'hui c'est la visite médical et tous le monde doit ce rendre à l'infirmerie. Personne n'a vraiment envi d'y aller. Faut dire l'infirmière en chef fait fraiment très très peur. Il ne reste plus que 5 minutes et c'est à mon tour j'ai peur d'y aller. Cette femme prend plaisir à torturer les jeunes de mon âge . . . J'AI PEUR!  
>-C'est au tour d'Allen Walker, dit l'infirmière en chef avec un petit sourir dans le coin.<br>Je me dirigeais vers la porte et je vis Lavi sortir. Il était blanc comme un aspirine. Je dégluti et rentra dans la pièce. L'infirmière ferma la porte derrière moi et ce son résonna dans ma tête. Si j'avais pu, je me serais enfuis depuis longtemps. L'infirmière me dit de me déshabiller dans la cabine qui se trouvait près de la porte. Je sortis de la cabine en caleçon ell me dit de m'assoir sur un des lits. Je m'assis et je remarque que mes jambes tramblaient. L'infirmière arriva et pris son stétoscope et écouta mon coeur. Tout allait bien, la visite était presque fini. L'infirmière me dit qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose. J'attendit puis je la vu arriver aves un seringue dans les mains et pour ma défance, cette seringue était exctremement grosse. Je senti mon corp faire un bon quand je la vis avec son sourir sadique aux lèvres. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de moi je pris peur je reculais mais elle me dit:  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas Allen ce n'est qu'un petit piqure, ça ne fait pas mal du tout. Viens approche que je puisse te faire cette piqure innofensive.<br>Toujour avec son sourire sadique elle m'attrapa le bras et planta sont éguille dedans.  
>- HIIII!<br>- Ho ce n'est qu'une piqure! va te r'habiller!  
>Je m'habilla puis je sorti en vitesse de la salle quand l'infirière appela Lenalee.<br>-Bonne chance Lenalee, murmurai-je.  
>-Aide-moi Allen, s'il te plai! dit-elle en murmurant aussi.<br>-Désolé Lenalee.  
>Je m'éloigna en vitesse de la salle. En passant dans un couloir, je vis Lavi en train de se rouler sur le sol avec son pousse dans sa bouche et les larmes aux yeux tout en gémissant. Je restais bouchebé à cette vue. Après quelques secondes, je repris mes esprits.<br>-Lavi . . . Est-ce que ça va? demandai-je étonné.  
>-"snif" Je déteste "snif" les piqures. "snif"<br>-C'est pour ça que tu pleure?  
>-C'est horrible!<br>-Pas la peine de pleurer c'est rien qu'une piqure.  
>-Mais "snif" ça fais maaaaaaaaal. "snif"<br>-Viens avant que quelqun d'autre te voit comme ça.  
>-On va où?<br>-Dans ma chambre le temps que tu te calme.  
>J'amène Lavi dans ma chambre et je lui donne un mouchoir.<br>-Ca va mieu?  
>-Un peu . . .<br>-Pourquoi tu détestes autant les piqures?  
>-C'est que . . . Je detèste c'est tout!<br>-Je ne t'aurais j'amais immaginer pleurer à cause d'une piqure, toi Lavi!  
>-Te moque pas s'teuplé . . . J'aime pas est c'est come ça.<br>-On a tous nos faiblesses hein?  
>-Ouai.<br>-Tiens c'est l'heure de manger!  
>Avec Lavi on file à la caféteria où on retrouve tous nos amis pour manger.<br>-Alors pas trop dur Lenalee? Demandai-je.  
>-Non je m'en suis sortie saine et sauve! me répondit-elle.<br>-Et toi Kanda? Reprit Lavi.  
>Le kendoka ne répondait pas, on jugea tous mieux de le laisser tranquille pour le moment pour ne pas risquer de se faire trancher la tête par un certain sabre qui s'appelle Mugen.<br>-Alors sinon comment se passe les missions? demanda Lenalee.  
>-Moi je n'en ai pas eu depuis trois semaines. Dit Lavi.<br>-Et toi Allen?  
>-Tous va bien. Répliquai-je.<br>À la fin du repas on reparti tous dans nos chambres mais avans que je rentre dans la mienne Lavi m'interpela.  
>-Merci de m'avoir consolé.<br>-C'est rien.  
>-Si! T'imagine si t'étais pas passé par la je serais encore dans ce couloir ou sinon se serai quelqu'un comme Yu qui m'aurai trouvé!<br>-Sa aurai était drole!  
>-Mouai . . . Pour toi peut-être.<br>-Bonne nuit Lavi!  
>-Bonne nuit . . .<br>Je me mit en pijama et je me coucha sur le lit en pensant à ma journée. Plus tard je voullais m'endormir mais sans succès. Pendans 2 heures je n'ai fais que bouger dans mon lit puis j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.  
>-C'est qui?<br>-C'est Lavi.  
>-Entre.<br>-Super t'es réveillé!  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?<br>-J'arrivais Pas à dormir donc je me suis dit que je voulais parler.  
>-Parler de quoi?<br>-Je sais pas.  
>-Tu fais une partie de stip-poker avec moi.<br>-Daccord mais je vais perdre.  
>-Super je vais chercher les cartes.<br>Je pris les cartes et je m'assis sur mon lit avec Lavi. Après quelque minutes de jeu Lavi était déja en caleçon.  
>-Si je gagne encore tu sais ce que tu dois enlever.<br>-Je sens que je vais perdre.  
>Et bien sur je gagna encore un fois et je regarda Lavi d'une manière sadique.<br>-Heuuu . . . Et si tu me donnai un gage à la place? Hein?  
>-Nan nan nan! Enlève-le!<br>-T'es sur?  
>-Oui.<br>-je t'interdit de le répéter à qui que ce soit.  
>-Promi!<p>

* * *

><p>Alors vous avez aimé? moi, ça m'a plus de l'écrire en tout cas. La suite sera là bientôt! Je m'escuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. Si il y en a beaucoup me le signler s'il vous plait! :)<p>

Allez biz et merci d'avoir lu!


	2. La partie n'était même pas fini

Salut!

Le chgapitre 2! C'est le deuxième que j'écris alors ne soyez pas trop méchant.

Merci de suivre cette petite fic! (Je vous aime!)

Bonne lecture! 3 3

(Tous les personnages appartiennent à Maître Hoshino)

* * *

><p><em>Pov Lavi<em>

Bon Allen m'a battu donc je dois l'enlever. Mais il à triché! Et alors, c'est comme ça je dois l'enlever! C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne se moquera pas de moi. bon j'y vais . . . Il me regarde en plus! C'est trop génant!  
>-Allen tu peux te retourner? demandai-je<br>-Daccord mais tu n'a que cinq seconde et si tu l'a pas encore enlevé alors je te regarderai.  
>- . . . Ok . . .<br>Allen se retourne et il compte vite! alors un peu de courage et . . . J'espère que je suis pas trop rouge! Hiiii! Il en est déja à 3.  
>-4 . . . . . . . . 5!<br>Allen se retourne brusquement avec un sourir aux lèvre et moi j'étais assis sur son lit en faisant le maximum pour me cacher.  
>-Bon alors maintenant on refait une partie!<br>-Allen t'es méchant!  
>-Si tu perds, je te donne un gage.<br>-Ok . . .  
>Allen gagne encore une fois ce qui ne m'étonne pas.<br>-Alors tu vas aller frapper à la porte de Lenalee et lui demander de jouer avec nous en restant tout nu!  
>-Hein? Mais ça va pas dans ta tête! Et si elle dormait pas et qu'elle me voyait comme ça?<br>-C'est le but de ce gage.  
>-T'es fraiment sans coeur Allen!<br>-Aller vas-y!

Bon j'y vais j'espère qu'elle dort! Je vous en pris Dieu! Je frappe à sa porte et de loin Allen me regarde. Aucune réponse. Je refrappe, rien non plus. Soulagé je reviens voir Allen. on se r'assoie sur le lit.

_Pov Allen_

C'est dur de résister! Il est trop beau! Non je suis fais subir à Ls pas gay! Je trouve juste que mon meilleur ami est trop beau avec ses muscles, son corps, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux en bataille ... MON DIEU JE SUIS GAY! C'est vrai qu'il est attirant je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder! ho non! non non non non non non non non non non non non non! Je sens quelque chose entre mes jambes! C'est pas ça! Dit moi que c'est pas ça! Et c'est ça . . . Bon calme toi Allen sa va passer! suffi de jouer et t'oublira! haaaaaaa! j'ai perdu! pourquoi j'ai perdu!  
>-Allen, t'as perdu . . .<br>-J'ai perdu . . .  
>-Oui t'as perdu . . .<p>

-Bon ben enlève t'as chemise!  
>J'ai perdu et je dois enlever ma chemise c'est les règles du jeu. Bon c'est pas le pantalon alors Je peux encore me cacher. Voilà j'ai enlever ma chemise.<br>-Mais que vois-je!  
>-Hein quoi? Demandai-je géné.<br>-Allen qu'est -ce qu'il t'arrive toi le petit Allen si innocent!  
>Lavi avait dit ça en même tant de se rapprocher de moi en mettant la main sur ma bosse.<br>-Hmmm, Lavi arrête!  
>-Alors tu n'es pas le plus innocent du monde à ce que je vois.<br>-Arrête . . .  
>-Non je crois que je vais en profiter!<br>-Haaaaaaa!  
>Lavi vanais d'appuyer sur ma bosse et il m'embrassa. Tellement j'étais surpris, je ne pu rien faire. Il commença à me lécher le trosse jusqu'a mon bas ventre. Il déboutonna mon pentalon et l'enleva. Je me retrouvais maintenant en caleçon. Puis il l'enleva en dévoilant mon intimité. Je me rendais compte de la gène que j'avais fais subir à Lavi auparavant.<br>-Lavi arrête!  
>Lavi prit mon intimité en main en faisant des vas et viens au début lent mais il accelerait.<br>-Arrête . . . haaaa!  
>Cette fois-ci Lavi la pris en bouche en faisant pareil qu'avec ses mains.<br>-Haaaa! arrête Lavi s'il te plais! j'en peut plus!  
>-Laisse-toi faire Allen.<br>-Haa! C'est . . . Trop . . . . Duuuuuuuur! Haaaaaaaaa!  
>Je venais de me déverser dans sa bouche, il avala ma semence et revin m'embrasser. Il se frottait son corps contre le mien puis il rentra un doigt en moi.<br>-Haa!  
>-Excuse-moi.<p>

Lavi entra un deuxième doigt en moi j'essayait de me retenir de gémir. Il me senti pret à l'accueillir alors il me pénétra lentement pour ne pas me faire mal.  
>-Hmmmmm!<br>-Je te fait mal?  
>-Non ça . . . ça va.<br>Lavi fit des vas et viens en moi.  
>-La . . . Laviiiii!<br>Je venais de me déverser sur son torse et il se déversa à son tour en moi ce qui me fit gémir encore plus fort.  
>Plusieurs minutes après, essouflés, on s'arrêta et on se coucha sur le lit.<br>-Je crois que je te dois un jeu de carte, dit Lavi.  
>Et on s'endormi l'un dans les bras de L'autre.<p>

* * *

><p>Resalut!<p>

Alors vous avez aimé? Je sais que c'est pas très long et je n'ai pas d'escuses (Pardon pardon pardon pardon)

Un p'tit review n'est pas de refus! Vous pouvez critiquer aussi ça m'aide à m'amélioré!

BISOUS! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	3. Timcampy ne filme pas s'il te plait

OHAYO!

Et oui ça fait longtemps! Y a eu un moment ou j'avait la flême d'écrire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre mais la je m'y suis mise à fond et voilà le résultat! Merci pour ceux qui mon laisser des reviews et merci à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres!

Je vous dis bonne lecture les gens!

* * *

><p><em>Pov Allen<em>

Où je suis . . . A oui c'est vrai-je suis dans la chambre de Lavi. Il dort, qu'il est booooooo! C'est l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner, je vais le réveiller.

-Lavi . . . Lavi . . . LAVI!- . . .  
>-Nan j'veux pas aller à l'école Maman . . .<br>-LAVI DEBOUT!  
>-Hein? Allen!<br>-Aller habille toi j'ai faim!  
>-Retourne toi.<br>-Ok . . .

J'ai envi de me retourné . . . Mais j'peut pas . . . C'est trop duuuuuuur!

-C'est bon!  
>-Hiiiii!<br>-Qu'est-ce t'as?  
>-Heu . . . Rien! Allons-y <strong>J'AI FAIM!<br>**-Hum . . . Ouai . . .

Pendant qu'on marchait Lavi commença à parler.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire.  
>-Dire quoi à qui?<br>-Ben notre relation à tous le monde!  
>- A ça . . . Mais il vont se moquer . . .<br>-Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave Allen. Je leur dirais que si t'es d'accord.  
>-Je préfère attendre un peu. J'ai peur de leurs réactions et j'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette idée d'être gay.<br>-Ouai.

On arrive à la cafeteria, y a déjà Lenalee. On prend notre déjeuner [Pour Allen je dirai plutôt le repas de vingt personnes] et on s'installe avec elle.

-Salut les garçon! Dit Lenalee.  
>-Salut . . .<br>-Saluuuuut!  
>-Vous avez bien dormi?<br>-Ouai . . . Comme un bébé! Répondit Lavi.  
>-Moi j'ai dormis dans une mauvaise position, j'ai mal au fesses!<p>

Je dis ça en regardant Lavi.

-Héhé, fit Lavi gêné, fais gaffe la prochaine fois . . .  
>-Je n'y manquerai pas!<br>-Vous êtes bizarre se matin, reprit t-elle.  
>Kanda arriva dans la salle, Lavi lui dit de s'assoir avec nous mais celui-ci détourna la tête et partit s'installer à trois tables de la notre.<br>-Mais . . . T'es méchant! Cria lavi.  
>-Kanda à pas l'air d'humeur aujourd'hui, dit Lenalee, je vais le voir, je reviens.<p>

_Pov Kanda_

Ho non y'a Lenalee qui se pointe qu'est c'qu'elle veut.

-Si c'est pour que je te dise tous ce qui va pas et que t'aille le raconter au moyashi et au lapin alors tu peux dégager je te dirais rien.  
>-Mais Kanda je m'inquiète pour toi! Si tu te confis jamais à personne tu n'aura jamais d'amis et tu sera triste et seul jusqu'à la fin de ta vie!<br>-Tsss!  
>-Kanda!<br>-J'ai juste mal dormi pas la peine de s'énerver et d'en faire tout un plat!  
>-Pourquoi t'as mal dormi?<br>-J'ai entendu des gémissement pratiquement toute la nuit!  
>-Donc ta pas dormi.<br>-Si mais pas beaucoup. Maintenant tu peut aller le raconter au moyashi et au lapin et vous moquer de moi.  
>-Super merci Kanda!<br>-Mais non je . . .

_Pov Allen  
><em>

Lenalee revient. Ca a été cour, elle s'est peut-être faite rejetée.

-Kanda à mal dormi, il à entendu des gémissement pratiquement toute la nuit et ça la empêcher de dormir. Lavi et moi on se mit à rougir.  
>-Vous avez entendu quelque chose?<br>-Hum . . . Non on à rien entendu! N'est pas Allen! Demanda Lavi avec un sourire gêné.  
>-Non rien du tout!<p>

On à fini de déjeuner et je retourne dans ma chambre pour aller chercher Timcampy que j'avais oublier.

-Salut Tim! Tu vas bien?

Le petit golem doré volait autour de moi et s'arrêta. Il fit apparaitre une image qui tout à coup s'anima. Sur la vidéo on y voyait moi et Lavi en train de s'embrasser et . . .

-HAAAAAAAA! TIM! Enlève ça tout de suite.

L'image disparut et le golem se posa sur ma tête.

-Tu ne dois pas filmé de chose comme ça. T'imagine si tu l'avais montré à quelqu'un d'autre? A Lenalee par exemple? Elle aurait été choqué à vie!

Lenalee qui passait devant ma chambre m'avait entendu.

-Tu parles de moi? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Heuu . . . Oui . . . Heu . . . Je disait à Timcampy de ne filmer personne sans son autorisation.<br>-Et qu'elle est le rapport avec moi?  
>-Tu aurais été choqué de voir Tim te filmer sans que tu le veuille . . .<br>-Heu . . . Ouai . . . Bon j'y vais . . .-Ouai.

Lenalee parti.

-Pffffiou! J'l'ai échappé belle! Tim tu vas effacer cette vidéo, ok?

Tim parti.

-Attends! Mais tu vas où? Vas pas montrer cette vidéo à tout le monde!

Je lui courais après dans les couloir jusqu'à ce que Lavi l'attrape.

-Mais tu vole où toi comme ça?  
>-Ouf! Merci Lavi! Il faut lui effacer une vidéo. La vidéo de nous en train de faire heu . . .<br>-A je vois. J'ai vu Komui le faire une fois. C'est pas compliqué.!

Lavi traficota quelques trucs.

-Voilà c'est fait!  
>-Merci.<p>

Timcampy parti.

-On à eu chaud! Dit Lavi.  
>-Ouai, t'imagine si il avait montré ça à Kanda?<br>-Oulala!  
>-Ouai oulala.<br>-A aussi je dois t'acheter un nouveau jeu de carte. L'autre est un peu . . .  
>-Ouai en plus il était neuf!<br>-On à qu'a y aller maintenant.  
>-Ok.<br>Avec Lavi on

va en ville, on achète un paquet de cartes et Lavi va à la pharmacie.

-Pourquoi tu va ici?  
>-Pour acheter des préservatifs, enfin Allen on doit se protéger!<br>-A euh . . . Ouai . . . Mais t'y va tous seul.  
>-Trouillard!<br>- . . .

Lavi pris ce qu'il faut et ressortit.

-On rentre? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Ouai ces bientôt l'heure du repas.<p>

Alors on rentre et on mange puis Lavi me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Heu tu veux rentrer?  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Pour heu . . . Faire heu . . . Utiliser ce que tu à acheté.  
>-Allen!<br>-Quoi?  
>-Tu es un pervers!<br>-Mais non je . . .  
>-Tu à envi de faire l'amour donc tu es un pervers!<br>-Mais je . . . Ouai bon d'accord je suis un gros pervers et j'ai très envi de faire l'amour! Ca te va comme réponse ça?  
>-Oui!<p>

Lavi m'attrapa et m'embrassa. Il me jeta sur le lit commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Il embrassa chaque parties de mon torse avant d'arriver à mon bas ventre. Il déboutonna doucement mon pantalon et le fit descendre lentement et le jeta au sol. Il fit de même avec mon boxer.

-Tu est déjà tout dur. Tu t'excite vraiment vite!

Il sorti un préservatif de sa poche et me le mit. Il se déshabilla et fit de même avec lui. Il pris ma virilité avec ses mains et fit des vas et viens.

-Hmmm!  
>-T'aime?<br>-C'est encore mieux que la dernière fois.  
>-Je me suis entraîné!<br>-Hein? Sur quoi?  
>-Ben sur moi!<br>-Quand?  
>-Après le petit dej aux toilettes! C'était excellent!<br>-A je vois. J'espère que t'as nettoyé au moins?  
>-Ouai t'inquiète pas!<p>

Lavi alla plus vite dans ses vas et viens se qui me procura encore plus de plaisir. Il enleva ses mains et fit de même avec sa bouche. Je ne me retenais pas de gémir ce qui excitait encore plus Lavi qui accéléra. Il me fit très vite éjaculer à ce rythme. Je me releva et j'attrapa Lavi et le plaqua contre le matelas. Je pris son pénis en main, je fit pareil que lui auparavant. Je le pris en bouche et Lavi y prenait beaucoup de plaisir et jouit à son tour. Je remonta en léchant son torse et son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le frottement entre nos deux corps procurait de la chaleur et de l'excitation, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus intense, on entendait nos cœurs battre, notre respiration saccadée et les gémissement de notre partenaire. Lavi me retourna et me mit à quatre pattes. Il me pénétra mais cette fois je n'avais pas mal, il commença des vas et viens puis plus vite et encore plus vite. Je gémissais tellement fort que toute la congrégation aurait pu entendre. Lavi poussa un cris qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il venait de se déverser. Après quelques minutes, on changea cette fois je pris Lavi et je le coucha sur le dos, je lui écarta les jambe et le pénétra.

-Hmmmm!  
>-Tu as mal?<br>-Non ça va, continu t'arrête pas.  
>-Ok.<p>

Je commença les vas et viens et de plus en plus vite. Je me sentais si bien . . . Je joui en lui tellement fort que j'en arracha un cris avec lequel je pouvait réveiller les mort, au passage le préservatif n'a pas tenu lui, il s'est déchiré alors je l'ai jeté. Lavi l'enleva aussi. On continua comme sa pendant encore une bonne heure et épuisés, on s'étala sur le lit et on se regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était parfait! Dit Lavi.  
>-J'te l'fait pas dire!<br>-Le septième ciel!  
>-Je t'aime Lavi.<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime Allen.

Et on s'endormi tous les deux dans ce lit ou on venait d'exprimer notre amour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Alors c'était bien? Et oui encore un Lemon! En parlant de lemon on m'a dit que j'alais trop vite dans le chapitre précédant donc j'ai essayer de faire des efforts et je suis bien contente de moi! Merci!<p>

Laissez un review please :) thanks!~

(Vous pouvez critiqué autant que vous voulez ça m'aide mais pas d'insultes s'il vous plait, merci!)


	4. Tous ça pour rien

Bonjour ou bonsoir! Voilà donc je poste se chapitre avec un peu trop de retard mais bon voilà quoi! (nan t'as pas d'escuse! Et merde!) M'enfin bref, voilà merci d'être venu lire et merci aux revieweuses. (revieweurs?). Aller bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Pov extérieur<em>

C'était le matin, une fine lumière passait par la fenêtre illuminant les deux amants. Allen se réveilla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il prit le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité et regarda Lavi qui dormait paisiblement. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Lavi ouvrit les yeux et bailla en s'étirant. Une petite larme brillait au coin de son œil cause du bâillement.

-Salut, dit Lavi.

-Salut, répondit Allen.

-T'as bien dormi?

-Oui. Et toi?

-Ouai, mais là j'ai vraiment faim.

-On n'a pas mangé hier soir. Moi aussi j'ai faim et je vais manger deux fois plus que ce que je mange d'habitude.

-Cette fois ce sera le repas de 40 personnes.

-Ouai.

-On y go?

-Yes!

Lavi et Allen allèrent à la cafeteria et commencèrent à manger. Komui entra et alla voir Allen.

-Allen rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini dans mon bureau et prend Timcampy.

_Pov Allen_

Et merde, il a peut-être tout découvert. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? Vaut mieux ne pas y penser.

-Allen ça va? Demanda Komui.

-Hum . . . Oui tout va bien. Je viendrais.-Bien alors à tout à l'heure!Komui partit en sautillant. Je mangeais et je ne voulais pas avoir fini et aller dans le bureau de Komui alors à chaque fois je redemandais quelque chose à Jerry mais après avoir redemandé au moins cinq fois je pouvais plus rien avalé. Je me suis dit que si je n'y allais pas, j'allais subir quelque chose de pire que ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver en y allant maintenant. Donc j'y vais. Je passe par ma chambre pour prendre Tim et je vais voir Komui. J'ai peur mais je dois y allé. Non je ne peux pas! Si je dois! Mais je ne peux pas! Et là la porte s'ouvre et Komui était là.

-À Allen j'allais venir te chercher comme je voyais que tu n'arrivais pas! Entre!Bon j'entre. J'ai très peur mais j'entre. Je m'assoie et Komui fait de même.

-Allen donne-moi Tim s'il te plaît.-Hein? P-pourquoi?-Tu vas voir.-Heu . . . D-d' prend Tim et le branche à une sorte d'ordinateur difforme.-C'est quoi ce truc?

-Ce truc comme tu dis est un appareil que j'ai inventé. Il permet de restaurer les vidéos effacées. Il peut restaurer des vidéos qui ont été effacé il y à plus de six ans!

-Hein quoi?

Et putain de merde! Ça c'est la meilleure! C'est encore pire! Maintenant tout le monde va pouvoir voir cette vidéo! A moins que . . .

-Komui, il y à un moyen d'effacer les vidéos pour de bon? À ce qu'on ne puisse plus les restaurer?-Ouai.-À super! Et c'est quoi?

-Ben tu détruis le Golem.

-Quoi?

-Tu détruis le Golem j'ai dis.

-Heu oui j'ai entendu mais y a pas un autre moyen?

-Il suffit de brancher Tim à un appareil spécial qui permet d'effacer les vidéos pour de bon.

-Et est-ce que cet appareil existe?

-Non.

. . . . . .Halala . . . Je suis finiiiiiiii!

-Mais c'est une bonne idée Allen! Je vais en faire un tout de suite!

Komui sort de sont bureau et moi je débranche Tim et je m'en vais en courant. Je mets Tim dans ma chambre et je rejoins Lavi dans la sienne. Je lui dis tout et il faisait une tête à la fois choquée et fatiguée.

-T'es fatigué?

-Ouai un peu.

-Pourquoi?

-J'sais pas mais débrouille toi pour le problème, je suis crevé j'vais pas tarder à m'endormir.

-Mais tu t'en fous que tout le monde voit ce qu'on à fait?

-À vrais dire oui. Mais ça ne me gêne pas que tu fasses en sorte que personne ne puisse avoir accès à cette vidéo. Aller bonne nuit.

Lavi se coucha dans son lit et s'endormi de suite. Je sors de sa chambre et je retourne dans la mienne.

-Mais quel boulet ce Lavi. S'endormir alors qu'on a un si gros problème! Y a rien d'autre à dire c'est un boulet.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte je vais ouvrir. C'est Komui.

-Allen j'ai fini!

-Fini quoi?

-L'appareil pour effacer les vidéo! Je l'ai appelé « l'appareil qui efface les vidéos de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas les restaurer »!

-C'es très original . . .

-He t'as vu!

-Ouai, ouai . . . Mais c'est allé vite.

-Pour un géni comme moi c'est facile! Aller viens!

- . . .

Bon je le suis dans son bureau et il me montre un autre appareil biscornu.

-Tadaaaaam!

-Wooo . . . C'est magnifique . . . (pour ceux qui n'auront peut être pas compris, c'est de l'ironie)

-Voilà maintenant donne moi Tim que je puisse restaurer ses vidéos.

-Quoi?

-Donne-moi Tim pour que je puisse . . .

-Tien ce n'est pas Lenalee que j'entends crier là?

-LEEEENAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Komui se précipite hors de son bureau et moi je prends le truc qui sert à effacer les vidéos et . . . Oula! Mais c'est que c'est pas léger ce truc! Alors je file avec l'appareil et je le pose sur mon lit. Je l'allume et y a une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. Y a marqué « mot de passe ». Merde! Y a besoin d'un mot de passe! Bon pas de panique . . . Mais quel con pourquoi il a mit un mot de passe! Calme-toi et réfléchis . . . Mais je sais! Essayons « Lenalee ». Donc je tape « Lenalee » et . . . Ça marche! Il aurait pu mettre un mot de passe plus compliqué. Franchement n'importe qui peut le trouver! Je branche Tim grâce à un fil attaché sur l'appareil. Une fenêtre s'ouvre et affiche pleins de dossiers avec une date. J'ouvre celui ou la date est celle ou Tim nous à filmé Lavi et moi. Il y a un fichier dedans. C'est la bonne vidéo. Bon je clique sur effacer. Un petite fenêtre s'ouvre il y à marqué « voulez-vous effacer ce fichier? » Je clique sur « ok » et cette fois y a écris « en êtes vous sur ? » Je reclique sur « ok » et cette fois ça affiche « le fichier sera perdu et il n'existera aucun moyen qui pourrait le restaurer. Si vous voulez l'effacer cliquez sur « ok ». Raaaaaah! Lâche-moi merde! Je reclique à nouveau sur « ok » et cette fois une petite fenêtre s'ouvre. Dessus il y a marqué « suppression du fichier: _vidéo n°1 432 342 _». En dessous d'une petite jauge il y a marqué « Temps restant: 1h 32min 56sec ». Attend! Quoi? 1heure et 32 minutes! Mais c'est pas possible! Bon ça va encore. Ce n'est jamais vrais ce qu'il y a marqué ici. J'attend . . . J'attend encore . . . J'attend toujours . . . J'attend et j'en ai marre! J'me couche sur mon lit et j'attend toujours plus. Ça doit bien faire 30 minutes que j'attend alors je me relève et je regarde le temps restant. « 3h 38min 12sec »

. . .

. . .

. . .

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE! Je vais me suicider, ce sera plus facile. Non je peux pas faire ça. Bon ben j'attend . . . Encore . . . Je m'ennuis. Et un petit bruit me réveilla moi qui était en train de m'endormir. Je me précipite vers l'appareil et je lis ce qu'il y a marqué et là . . . C'en est trop . . . Je vais pas survivre. « La suppression à échouée. Un problème est survenue à 99,9% du chargement. » J'essais de garder mon calme et je clique sur « recommencer » et la suppression recommence. J'attend encore. Et enfin! Enfin! ENFIN! C'est fini et ça a marché! Après 5 heures d'attente! OUI! J'ai réussi! Je débranche Tim et je jette l'appareil par la fenêtre histoire de plus jamais avoir à faire avec cet horreur. On toque à ma porte et je vais ouvrir. C'est encore Komui.

-Salut Allen! Je suis venu pour te dire que quelqu'un m'a volé l'appareil pour effacer les vidéos.

-À c'est pas de chance.

-Bon passe moi Tim Qu'on regarde c'es vidéos. T'imagine ce qu'on pourrait voir! On pourrait même voir des vidéos du général Cross! Tu n'a pas envi de connaître les noirs secrets de ton maître?

Il à dit cette dernière phrases avec un petit sourire sadique en coin.

-Pour être honnête, moi j'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus sur lui! Viens Allen!

-Heu . . . Ok j-j'arive.

Komui me tire par la manche jusqu'à son bureau. On dirait vraiment un gamin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il attrape Timcampy et le branche. Il ouvre un truc et y a un bruit bizarre et l'écran devient tout noir. Le bruit augmente de volume et Komui prend Tim et m'attrape et me traîne hors de son bureau et là il y a eu une explosion. Je regarde se qu'il reste du bureau du grand intendant puis je regarde Komui.

-Hum . . . Ça doit être en rapport avec le ventilateur que j'ai utilisé. J'en avais pas des neuf donc j'en ai pris un qui était sur un ordinateur qui avait 8 ans et qui avait survécu à plusieurs surchauffe et il à été réparé au moins 6 fois par moi.- . . .

J'en peux tout simplement plus. Je me lève sans aucune expression sur mon visage et je me rend dans ma chambre accompagné de Timcampy et je ferme la porte à clef et là.

-MEEEEEEEEERDE!

J'ai craqué. C'est tout. J'ai juste craqué. J'ai fait tous ça pour rien. Pour rien, pour rien, pour rein, pour rien . . . Je fond en larmes sur mon lit et me blottis dans un coin toujours en larme et Lavi vint à ma porte. Il avait eu peur après que j'ai crié. Je suis resté trois jours sans mangé et sans boire sans parler dans ma chambre. J'était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Lavi avait vraiment peur pour moi. Le moment j'eu enfin ouvert la porte, Lavi me sauta dessus et m'embrassa.

-Hum hum!

On se tourne tout les deux vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et on découvre le solitaire Yu Kanda.

-Yuuuuuuu! Cria Lavi en lui sautant dessus et le faisant tombé.

-Tsss! Ne me touche pas lapin! Je ne dirais rien à personne de ce que je viens de voir et vous vous ne ferez plus jamais ça devant moi.

-Que tu est Gentil Yu!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sale lapin.

_Pov extérieur_

Plus loin dans le couloir un jeune garçon de neuf ans avait tout vu. Il été caché et partit sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Il vit Lenalee dans les couloir et alla lui parler.

-Lenalee tu ne devinera jamais ce que j'ai vu!

-Ho bonjour Timothy!

-Ha oui salut . . . Bon enfin, tu sais pas quoi?

-Non je ne sais pas.

-Allen et Lavi sont ensembleuuuh! Je les ai vu s'embrasser!

* * *

><p>Voilà! Alors je peux dire que ça je l'ai écris en un soir. Au début j'avais écris trois phrase puis j'ai arrêté un peu puis un soir l'inspi m'es venu et j'ai voulu écrire mais vu l'heure (disons que c'était plutôt un matin (3h du mat)) je pouvais pas écrire. Et j'ai écris le soir suivant et voilà ce que ça a donné. Y a surement des fautes ou des truc incompréenssible. Je suis crevé et ça fait 3 heures non stop que je suis dessus. Y a peut-être des incohérences. Bon merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt le prochain chapitre!<p>

Review siouplait~

Thank~!


End file.
